hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler walks around the model of Berlin
is a scene in Downfall that is commonly used in parodies. Welthauptstadt Germania Welthauptstadt ("World Capital") Germania was the name Adolf Hitler gave to the projected renewal of the German capital Berlin, part of his vision for the future of Germany after the planned victory in World War II. Albert Speer, "the first architect of the Third Reich", produced many of the plans for the rebuilt city, only a small portion of which was realized before World War II. The title "Welthauptstadt" was chosen because it was felt that Berlin's architecture was at that time too provincial and that there was a need to put Berlin on a par with and exceed the quality of other world capitals such as London, Paris and especially Rome. Some projects, such as the creation of a great East-West city axis, which included broadening Charlottenburger Chaussee (today Straße des 17. Juni) and placing the Berlin victory column in the center, far away from the Reichstag, where it originally stood, succeeded. Others, however, such as the creation of the Große Halle (Great Hall), had to be shelved owing to the start of the war. A great number of the old buildings in many of the planned construction areas were demolished before the war and eventually, Germany's defeat stopped the plans. In Downfall Hitler, as he gazes upon Speer's model of Hitler's Welthauptstadt Germania, tells Speer that the bomb raids on Berlin will aid the construction of the new city, which would be completed shortly 'after the war'. He praises Speer as being a genius, mentioning the two's realization of the importance of, instead of departmental stores and skyscrapers, a magnificent "treasure house for arts and culture" for the Third Reich that would "last the millennia". He then describes the architectural styles of the future city center, which he says the people would need. He proudly describes the whole plan as his vision, for the past as well as the present. Fegelein, who has been watching Hitler for a distance, advises Hitler to leave Berlin in order to realize his 'vision'. Hitler falls silent. Fegelein then asks Eva Braun to persuade him, but she completely supports the Führer saying he knows what is the right thing to do. Traudl Junge intervenes saying that the Russians are getting close to cutting the whole city off. Hitler passionately declined his secretary's suggestion, saying that he'd be feeling like a "lama priest spinning an empty prayer-wheel" - A prophesied man that couldn't realize the dream of his people. He stressed that he must "force an outcome in Berlin, or face his downfall. Traudl turns her face to the floor. Hitler then asks Speer of his opinion, in which he replies he'll "be on stage when the curtain falls." In the Parodies This is the only scene where Hitler and Fegelein see and talk to each other directly. The scene has seen quite a number parodies made out of it, as it contains, besides Hitler and Fegelein talking directly, a very exploitable mondegreen and the many possibilities of what the model could be. The model appears frequently in the parodies, where it is sometimes known as Hitlerland, a theme park made as a "sort-of-Disneyland", the so-called Reich City, or simply another metropolitan city/"acropolis" Hitler plans to build. A Czech parody Majnuj vs Hitler states that the model is in fact a project of Hitler's own Minecraft city. The Great Hall's dome was often called as a "boob-shaped dome" in sparx476's parodies, and gets broken every time Hitler touches it; we all know who was responsible. The model as a whole has also been portrayed as a boob-detection device in a few parodies. This is a reference to later scenes where Speer seems to be staring down at a lot of boobs, and also as he designed the city model. Adding to this is Hitler staring into the POV through a model arch, not unlike someone looking through an optical device. In nietzscheprime's last parody it was called the Tittyvision, developed by Speer with the quest for the perfect tits as his inspiration (perhaps Speer's Eye of Boob Detection had its limitations.) Some other parodies cut Hitler's part explaining the model off-screen, instead focusing on Speer staring at Traudl's boobs as Hitler babbles away. Hitler's mention of "lama priest" in the scene has been pointed out in some parodies, modegreened as "llama priest" and the like. This mondegreen later became the inspiration of TheSilverUniverse's Hitler's Llama Priest series. Transcript Trivia *This is the only scene with both Hitler and Fegelein. *Gerda Christian has no lines in this scene, but smirks when Hitler says 'lama priest'. *Walther Hewel is also present without having any lines. *Everyone except Hitler is holding a wine glass. *The Boob Building's actual name was the "Volkshalle" (People's Hall). Gallery Speer model scene.png|Speer listening to Dolfy's babblings. GermaniaHitlerLand1.jpg|One view of the model. GermaniaHitlerLand2.jpg|Another view of the model. Hitler model scene.png|Dolfy describing the smoothness of the boob-dome. Fegelein model scene.png|Perhaps telling Hitler of an antic. Eva Braun Der Untergang 34.jpg|"Not another one." Traudl and gerda.PNG|Gerda likes lama priests while Traudl finds them gross. Speer_Germania_DW_P_447776p.jpg|The "boob-shaped dome" of the Great Hall. Dear Friend Hitler & Speer boob building.jpg|Hindi Speer and Hitler with the boob building. References Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes Category:Scenes with transcript